Gargantuar Prime
For other variants of Gargantuar, see Gargantuar. Gargantuar Prime is a special variant of Gargantuar in Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time. Although it has the same health as the other types of Gargantuar, it also has the abilities to shoot lasers that tend to incinerate a plant or two. Also, since it is a robot, it is temporarily shut down by E.M.Peach. Almanac Entry Gargantuar Prime Has it all: heavy armor, laser eyes, smashing arms, and Bug Bot deployment system. Damage: crushes plants with arms Damage: randomly burns tiles with laser eyes Special: launches Bug Bot when damaged The imp pilots of the Gargantuar Prime series are handpicked by Dr. Zomboss himself. They are the imp elite. The small, the mean, and the fearless! But mostly the ones who drive a stick shift. Appearance *Far Future: Day 8, Day 12, Day 19, Day 22, Day 25, Terror from Tomorrow Strategies Gargantuar Primes are easier to kill than the others. When it launches its Bug Bot Imp, use a Blover to blow it away. Unlike all Gargantuars, this variation will use its laser to kill your plants in one hit, so avoid use expensive plants like Winter Melon, as he might burn them to a crisp with his laser eyes. Use an E.M. Peach to disable it. Citrons with Plant Food will insta-kill Gargantuar Prime. Just make sure no other machines are in front of it. One Gargantuar Prime can be deadly but fifteen to thirty of this in a lawn paired with ten to twenty Mecha-Football Zombies can cause havocs on your lawn, emptying everything. You will have to make use of E.M.Peaches and Iceberg Lettuces (especially if the Iceberg Lettuce is boosted), then you can concentrate on weakening it. Avoid using Jalapenos rather, use Cherry Bombs while they are disabled. Gallery 004.PNG|Gargantuar Prime Gargantuar Prime.png|Gargantuar Prime without background Trivia *This is the first Gargantuar to have a two special attacks. One is incinerating a plant and the other one smashes a plant. *It is the first Gargantuar to smash the plant twice. **This is because it wishes to ensure that plants like Wall-nuts, Tall-nuts, and Infi-nuts cannot survive another hit. This only works with Plant Food though. *Its name is a parody of Optimus Prime, the main protagonist of Transformers series. *This is the first Gargantuar to have two Imps. One being the pilot of the mech and the other one deployed on last resort purpose which is the Bug Bot Imp. *It says in it's almanac description that he has heavy armor, but it has the same health as the other Gargantuars. *It is the only Gargantuar so far not to lose its head. *This is the only Gargantuar that is a robot. **Weirdly, in the World's map, it is seen as a normal one. *The Gargantuar Prime is the only Gargantuar to have stiff speed (the others are "hungry"). *The arms of a Gargantuar Prime resemble the telephone pole the Gargantuar carried in the original game. **While there was only one telephone pole carried in the original game, the design was implemented to both arms of the Gargantuar Prime. *This and The Mummified Gargantuar are the only Gargantuars to smash plants with both hands. The Mummified Gargantuar uses both hands to smash with the sarcophagus while the Gargantuar Prime smashes twice. *Gargantuar Prime is the only Gargantuar to appear in levels other than Day 8, Day 25 and Endless Zones. **This is because Far Future days weren't pre made before 1.7. *It's laser eyes can burn other zombies that touch it. Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Category:Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Zombies Category:Zombie Groups Category:Non-Eating Zombies Category:Robot Zombies Category:Far Future Category:Far Future Encountered Zombies